Bohemian Rhaspody
by Trisana Tennant
Summary: Don't let the title fool you. This is the sequel to Is This The Way It's Supposed to Go or whatever it was. I can't remember my own titles. Fem!Ed AU and RoyEd
1. Violets of Dawn

**Don't panic. My shift key isn't working right. This is the sequel to _Is This It's Supposed to Go? _so don't read unless you've read it or want spoilers. **

**Soundtrack: _Violets of Dawn_ - The Chad Mitchell Trio**

* * *

><p>Ed sighed, opening her eyes. The room she was in was unfamiliar and there was somebody in bed with her. She almost panicked. <em>Wait a moment. I know where am I. This is a hotel room in the middle of nowhere, Amestris and as for the person beside me… that's… my husband…<em> She sighed again. "Mamma mia."

Roy chuckled. "Oh, what a night. When is it?"

"December 28th, 1924."

"Thanks," he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Roy?" she asked softly.

He heard her. "You called me by my first name! You never call me by my first name."

She got tackled. "Okay, sorry, Colonel Mustard."

He nuzzled her neck. "Call me by my first name again."

"Alright, alright. Fine, Roy, are you happy now?"

"Very."

"You know, if somebody had told me the day Al and I tried to bring Mother back to life that I was going to marry the first stranger I encountered after that, I would have called them crazy."

"You did though," he pointed out. "You married me less than 24 hours ago. I love you, Edwarda Felicity."

"You used to always call me Fullmetal," she said. "Now, it's always the first name or the first and the middle name."

"What about the full name? I pull that out occasionally."

"Yeah, whenever I'm in trouble."

"Edwarda Felicity Mustang," he whispered, kissing her neck.

"Or you're feeling romantic."

"I have an idea," he suggested. "Let's go back to sleep."

They slept until dawn when he woke her up. "What?"

"_I don't mean to wake you up, it's only loneliness just coming on. Come watch the no colors fade blazing into petals' spray of violets of dawn."_


	2. Bus Stop

The bus pulled up to the stop, letting Ed on it. She paid her fare and went to sit down. It was full but everybody still tried to make room for her. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Roy move his briefcase to the floor. She sat beside him. He took her backpack and tucked it beside his case. Most of the male and some of the female passengers tried not to look disappointed. He slung an arm around her and struck up a conversation. "What were you out and about for, my fun sized lady?"

"Grocery shopping, Colonel Mustard."

"Did you eat all the food in the house again?"

"Maybe…"

"Edwarda…"

One of the passengers happened to be a tourist from Xing. "Er…"

"You're from Xing, aren't you?" said the bus driver over the sounds of Roy and Ed arguing.

"Yes, first time visiting Amestris."

"Welcome to Central then. Those two do that all the time."

"Do they know each other?"

"Well, yes. They are married. He's General Roy Mustang and she's his wife, Edwarda."

"As in the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"The very one."

"Oh, come on now, Edwarda Bear," said Roy.

Ed laughed and kissed him. His stomach growled. "Are you hungry, dear?"

"Starving."

"Hand me my backpack." He handed it to her. She opened it. "I got hungry while I was shopping and got myself a sandwich. I lied. I got three, but I ate two. You can have the last one." She handed him a sack and a bottle of water.

"What's on the sandwich?" He asked, taking it uncertainly.

"Tuna, cheddar cheese and honey mustard."

He unwrapped it with care. "You got chips, too, didn't you? They're on the sandwich." He pointed out before she could ask how he knew. He took a careful bite. "It's actually quite good," he said upon swallowing. He ate the whole thing. "It was kind of sweet though. I thought I could taste chocolate."

"Oh, that's because I put a chocolate chip cookie on there, too." She laughed at the face he made.

"Why did I have to marry a woman that can out a whole meal between two slices of bread? I'm never accepting another sandwich from you again."

"Okay then, I'll make two for your lunch tomorrow."

Their stop was next so they got up, grabbing their things. "Oh no." They disembarked. "The paper says we have some visitors coming. Apparently they're important."


	3. The Visitors

The visitors were scheduled to arrive today. Roy and Ed were up early as they were part of the welcoming committee. Arthur wanted to go with them and they couldn't really stop him.

Two hours later, the visitors have arrived. They were wearing pointed hats and Roy was uncomfortable. "Witches and wizards," Arthur whispered to Ed from his perch on her shoulder.

"You're… er… welcome to stay here," said a sweating senator. "It's just that…" He giggled nervously. "We have Alchemists."

One of the wizards laughed. "Alchemists. I hate Alchemists. They're so arrogant and rely too much on science and look like walruses."

"Wizards eat too much," said Ed. "They're fat and lazy and never get anything done."

"Arthur," hissed Roy. "Next time you want to insult somebody, don't borrow my wife's voice."

"Mrs. Mustang!" yelled the nervous senator. "Either apologize or leave!"

"Why would I apologize for speaking the truth?" said Arthur, still using Ed's voice. She passed him to Roy and left.

The senator knew better than to speak to Roy about her behavior. Beside, the smirk on his face said the only thing he would do to her for it was kiss her and then some. The poor senator's brain overloaded. He fainted. The family dragon was giving him a dirty look anyways.

That launched them into a month's worth of protests and counterprotests. Central became a war zone between magic and alchemy. Maes was over at Roy's and Ed's place one day. "The last straw will be pulled soon," he said. "I can just feel it. I don't know how but it'll be soon. I gotta get home. Gracia's worried about me." He left them in their apartment. Ed had moved out and given her house to Al and Winry.

"He's right, you know," said Arthur as he flew across the room to land on Roy's head.


End file.
